


Crash

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Jenny. Jenny Humphrey. How ironic.





	Crash

**Crash**

_._

 

_Jenny. Jenny Humphrey._

How ironic.

Der Schmerz brannte in ihrem Inneren, ein Feuer das sie verschlingen würde.

Vielleicht nicht heute.

_Aber bald._

„I thought you didn´t love me and Jenny…“

„Don´t say her name!“

Sie taumelte rückwärts als Dan sich auf Chuck stürzte, raus aus der Halle und hinein in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

_Jack._

She would call Jack.

Together, they would destroy him.

_Revenge is sweet._

„Blair! Blair wait!“

Das Licht kam aus dem Nichts, gefolgt von einem schrillen Quietschen und einem Knall, als das Auto frontal ihren Körper erfasste.

Schmerz.

Dunkelheit.

And then…

Nothing.

.

.


End file.
